


New Begining

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lesbians, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similarities make Louis realize how wrong he done things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Begining

A drunk girl stumbled out of a small bar in the central of London, singing obnoxiously a pop song, she danced out to the roadway.

"Noel, come back before a car runs over you, and I have to tell your parents that their daughter is lying under a car, because she was drunk after they kicked her out." said the annoyed blonde, grabbing the brunette at her wrist, and pulled her back from the road. "Don't be so Loud."

"I wanna sing,I wanna shout, I wanna scream til the words dry out...." the girls volume was still high, so the older put her hand on her mouth, to silence her.

"It's nearly midnight, people are sleeping in those houses." pointed Ren at the buildings around them, slowly pulling back her hand from the other's lips. It was a big mistake. The smaller girl started to ran and sing Loudly again.

"Midnight Memories, oooh,oh,oh oh,baby you and me stumbling in the street..."she screamed the lyrics of the song that she liked, till her head collided with someting people-like.

"Easy there, princess" said the low male voice, and the girl just smiled not recognising the man in front of her, just grabbing the huge hand and putting it on her shoulder and started to dance with him.

The other girl reached the boys a half minute later, and wanted to apologize for Noel, when she looked at the men in front of her. They were the 1D boys. Great. She will skin Noel if they get home.

"Don't apologize for her, Niall is just as drunk as her." said Harry as he saw the girl's face, and he motioned her and his other bandmates to sit down on the edge of the road. There was no traffic as Ren noticed, she was just overprotective of the smaller girl.

The dancing pair started a new song, Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy, and they were jumping and running as the blonde girl watched them with a slight jealousy.

"Is she your best friend? asked the small brunette boy, who she thought was Louis.

"No, you fucktard" laughed Zayn at him, and looked at the tall girl, smiling at her warmly"How long have you been together?"

"Six months" blushed the boyish girl, looking away from the ebony haired boy. "She was never this loose before she came out to her parents. Even if they kicked her out."

"It's terrible, where does she live now?" asked Liam with true interest, that made the girl smile, and she just pointed at herself."With me."

The boys cooed, Louis looked at her with unreadable expression, then his face became sad as his sight moved on Harry. Ren knew this look, she used to watch Noel with this pained eyes when they were skirting eachother.

The next moment, a still singing brunette fell into the lap of the older girl, she seemingly wanted to kiss Ren's lips, but her mouth found just her cheek."oops"

"Hi" laughed the blonde, into the chocolate brown hair, hugging the girl so she wouldn't fall.

Louis was gaping at them, they just said the exact, same words as he and Harry when they met, they were just as pure, and loving as they were back then. His heart clenched in his chest, where they went wrong?

The sound of the smaller girl singing, threw him out of his thoughts, she looked at the tearing up girl in her lover's lap. "And they say, that she's in the class a team.."

"Shh, sweetheart, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." caressed the taller girl Noel's back, and swayed them slightly.

"What if somebody tells us to part?" whined the girl, hiding her delicate face in the other's strong shoulder, sobbing into it slightly.

"Then we tell them to go fuck themselves, because we are free finally, nobody can take me from you." hushed Ren the crying girl, holding her close, kissing the top of her head.

The boys looked at them lovingly, except Niall who was silently snoring, sprawled out in Liam's and Zayn's lap. Louis felt like he did everything wrong, he should have been this brave, like the two girls. Fight for their love till the end, but he was a coward, he wanted to save the band and his own skin.

Noel dozed of in her love's lap, so Ren just positioned her on her back, it will be a long piggy back ride. But when she saw the time she cursed, their last bus was long gone.

"Sorry boys We have to go, a long way is waiting for us." she said but Harry stopped her, and guided her to the left.

"I have a guest room and I live not so far from here. I won't let you walk through London at night." he smiled at the girl, and she just whispered a small thanks.

They wandered towards Harry's flat, and two streets later Zayn and Liam went in another direction with a bit more sober Niall.

"I wrote my number on Noel's arm, so text me, you are cute mofos i like you." he shouted after the four of them, as Liam helped him to walk.

Harry told Ren at every crossing where to go, or where to turn, but once the instruction doesn't came.

The blonde turned around, and a big smile shone on her face. The smaller boy was kissing the other boy on his lips slowly and sweetly. "Finally."

Ren smiled at Noel, who was half-asleep, then looked back at the two boys, who noticed the audience, and looked back blushing.

"Everything is alright?" asked smugly the blonde girl, looking mockingly at them, then smiled as she saw Louis slide his hand in Harry's big hand and lock their fingers.

"Yeah. Now is Alright."


End file.
